


Only if you say it's a Date

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Going out on Valentines day doesn't mean anything if you're just friends. Right?Done for YGO Shipfest Secret Valentines Event for 6amcoffe on tumblr/twitter





	Only if you say it's a Date

It was the end of the school day when Yuto found Ruri leaving Heartland Academy.

“Hey, so, Ruri,” He started as he caught up to her. “Are you doing anything this weekend?” He asked, somewhat shyly.

She cocked her head a little, confused.

“No? Why are you asking?”

“Oh well, it’s Valentine's Day, so I was wondering if someone had asked you out. That’s all.” He said, turning his head away from her.

“Oh, right! I forgot about that.” She said, laughing a little. “I forgot that was this weekend.”

“Oh, well sorry for bringing it up.” He mumbled.

“Don’t be.” She said with a smile. “So why are you asking? What, did someone ask you out?”

His face reddened and he shook his head.

“No, no, I was just, wondering.”

“Are you asking me then?” She asked, coming to a stop.

“Um, well, I mean, if you want to, that would be,” He stuttered and then shook his head. “Um, yes, I am.”

“I was wondering about that.” She smirked a little. “I’d love to then.”

“You mean that?” A smile rose to his lips.

“Of course, why would I lie?”

“Right right, well that's good to hear.” 

Shun then seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the two. Yuto seemed to instantly back off, feeling like he was going to be yelled at for being too close to her

“Hey Ruri, I thought you said you’d meet me at the main entrance.” Shun said, sticking his head between the two of them.

“Oh right, I kind of forgot.” She giggled. “Well, let’s go home then since you found me.” 

“Yeah, might as well.” Shun turned the corner and Ruri started walking with him. “See you tomorrow then Yuto.” She called back, waving to him.

He waved goodbye as well, smile still on his lips as he turned the other way and thought about their plans for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

It was the afternoon when Yuto knocked on Ruri’s door the following day, feeling a little more anxious than usual.

“Hello?” She opened the door and her eyes fell upon the boy in front of her. Yuto stepped back and gave her a small wave.

“Ah, hi, I’m here. I hope I’m not too early.”

“Oh no, not at all, just let me get my shoes on.” She hurried away from the door, leaving it open just a crack so he could peak in.

“So, is Shun here?” He called as he glanced around nervously.

“No, he said he had to run some errands.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Yuto mumbled without thinking.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He quickly replied.

“You’re so weird about him.” Ruri said. “Aren’t you two friends? Or did something happen?” She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

“No no, nothing like that. Just, it’s nothing, I promise.”

“If you say so.” She sighed. “Okay, so what are we doing then?” She asked happily, changing the subject.

“Well, there was a nice restaurant that was doing something special so I figured that would be fun.” He said, sounding not too sure in himself. “Oh um, also,” He took out a rose that he had managed to hide behind his back. “I thought you’d like this.” It was a light purple color, almost lavender.

“Aw, that’s so cute of you.” She smiled, taking it from him gently. “Thank you.” His face flushed red and he turned away.

“You’re welcome, I thought you’d really like it.” 

She put the flower in her hair and took a hold of his hand.

“What a great start to our little date.” She said with a laugh.

Yuto froze for a moment, not really able to speak.

“Problem?” She tugged on his arm to get him moving. He shook his head, getting out of his shocked state and smiled.

“Nope just, happy.” He grinned and continued walking with her.

 

* * *

 

Their lunch lasted about two hours. He didn't expect it to go on for that long, not that it was a bad thing of course.

It was awkward at first, mostly on Yuto's part, but slowly it started to feel more and more comfortable, almost casual.

They walked around Heartland after that, mostly just talking and looking around. Because in reality, he didn’t have any money to spare after lunch.

Ruri held onto his arm, smiling brightly.

“You know,” She started. “I didn’t really expect you to do this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, the lunch and stuff, all for Valentine's Day.”

“Oh, well um,” He stuttered, not sure how to get the proper words out. “I just thought, you’d like to do this.”

“Going on a date, you mean?”

“Well, if you want to call it that.” He said, turning red.

“Aren’t you sweet.” She laughed a little and kissed his cheek. “I guess that means we’re a couple now.”

He looked down at her, surprised. “Wait, you mean that?”

“Of course, going out together on a day like this isn’t something you do with a friend. Well, unless it's a boyfriend.” She teased.

“Ah, yeah, right.” He let out an awkward chuckle, obviously a little bashful. 

She shook her head and then grabbed his face. Before he could say anything however, she had already kissed him.

He was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“You’re so cute.” She said once again when they finally stopped. His face was still warm and he just smiled fondly at her.

“If you say so, but so are you.” She hugged him.


End file.
